diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Auriel
Auriel is the Archangel of Hope and a member of the Angiris Council. The most beloved of all angels, it is she who leads the sweet chorus of the High Heavens.Book of Cain Biography The Great Conflict As with her kin, Auriel fought in the Great Conflict, slaying many demons. There are many tales of her incredible feats in battle, breaching the walls of the Pandemonium Fortress alongside her fellow archangels to wrest the stronghold from Hell's grasp. Wrath On one such battlefield2013-12-01, BlizzCon 2013 – Diablo III: Reaper of Souls Preview Panel Transcript. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2014-01-13 within Pandemonium, Auriel fought alongside her fellow council members. Using Al'maiesh, she sent her demon foes sprawling. The Heavenly Host pressed forward, and the demons were sent into retreat. Imperius pressed on ahead however, and confronted Diablo alone, fighting the Lord of Terror to a stalemate until Auriel and her fellow archangels arrived. Using Al'maiesh, Auriel broke the Prime Evil's grasp on her comrade, and, with the aid of Malthael, was able to bind the demon against a slab of stone. Auriel declared that holding Diablo prisoner would turn the tide of war in Heaven's favor, for, as Tyrael pointed out, slaying him would just lead to Diablo being reborn. However, an enraged Imperius, declaring that demonkind could only be dealt with in blood, slew Diablo, an act which Auriel called "sacrilege."Wrath The Sin War With the disappearance of the Worldstone, the Great Conflict ground to a halt. It was only with the discovery of Sanctuary that Heaven learned of the existence of humanity, and how it had come into creation through the coupling of angels and demons. Initially declaring this new species abominations and intent on exterminating them, the Angiris Council was given pause after watching Uldyssian's sacrifice in battle. Thus, it was put to vote whether Man be spared, or eradicated as initially planned. In the resulting discussion, Auriel was the most impassioned speaker, maintaining that the crimes of Inarius (who had stolen the Worldstone and created Sanctuary in the first place) should not be transferred to humanity, and that given time, they may play a role in the Great Conflict. Thus, her vote was for them. While she was disappointed that Malthael abstained from casting a vote, not to mention that Imperius argued for their eradication, the votes of Itherael and Tyrael let humanity continue to exist.The Veiled Prophet The Light of Hope Over three millennia after the end of the Sin War, war returned to the High Heavens. Diablo, now a singular Prime Evil, destroyed the Diamond Gates and led his forces into the angels' realm.Diablo III, Act IV Cinematic Intro Auriel was taken prisoner by Rakanoth, until the Nephalem (who had pursued Diablo from Sanctuary) slew the demon and rescued her. Auriel directed the hero(es) to destroy the corrupted growths while she returned to rally the Heavenly Host. With her return, the angels began to fight back with more fervor. With the aid of the Nephalem, Heaven was saved, and Diablo cast down. Auriel appeared to congratulate the hero(es) alongside Itherael.Diablo III, Act IV Storm of Light Diablo had achieved singular Prime Evil status through the Black Soulstone, a device that, after his body disintegrated following his battle with the nephalem, remained in Heaven.Diablo III, ''Act IV Ending Cinematic The stone was later found by Auriel and her fellow council members. As the stone lay stored in the Angiris Council Chamber, Auriel sensed conflict at the site while she resided in the Gardens of Hope. Arriving, she found Tyrael confronting Balzael, the latter angel letting his distrust of Tyrael (still mortal) shine through. Auriel stepped in to defend Tyrael from the verbal barbs of Balzael, and told the angel to take leave of his guard duties. Conversing with Tyrael, Auriel correctly deduced that he was weary, and that while he required sleep as a mortal, such a thing did not come naturally to him. She reassured Tyrael that while many angels did not agree with Tyrael's choice to become mortal, that did not mean it was the wrong one. She wrapped Al'maiesh around Tyrael briefly to give him clarity, then departed. As the Angiris Council debated the soulstone's fate, Auriel suggested that in order to neutralize the Black Soulstone, it be sealed in a chamber of light and sound. Imperius disagreed and suggested destroying the Stone instead. Itherael was crippled with indecision and could not choose between the two, leading Tyrael to consult Chalad'ar, the Chalice of Wisdom.Book of Tyrael Realizing that the Black Soulstone could not remain in Heaven, Tyrael took it to the mortal realm to seal it away.2013-08-21, Diablo III: Reaper of Souls Opening Cinematic. YouTube, accessed on 2013-08-31 In-game Diablo III Auriel appears as an NPC in the fourth act of Diablo III. She is the focus of The Light of Hope quest. During Diablo's assault on Heaven she is captured, robbing the Angels of Hope. She is guarded by Rakanoth the Lord of Despair in the Library of Fate. Auriel is freed by the Nephalem and grants them her blessing, allowing them to destroy the Demonic Corruption spreading through heaven. She appears sporadically throughout the following quests to advance the plot, starts the Prime Evil quest and congratulates the player upon defeating Diablo. Diablo Chess Auriel appears in Diablo Chess. She is the queen piece of Heaven's side. Heroes of the Storm :For more details, see the respective article at HotS Wiki Auriel first appeared in the trailer for the Eternal Conflict event in Heroes of the Storm, and was later confirmed hero for Heroes of the Storm, releasing in August 2016. Auriel has been announced to appear in the game in 2016; much like Tyrael, she can be equipped with a Demonic themed skin.In Development - Auriel, Gul'dan, and more! Heroes of the Storm YouTube, accessed on 2016-07-01 Personality and Traits Auriel is said to be the most lighthearted member of the Angiris Council. It is through her that hope flows through the fabric of Creation, and her eternal light illuminates even the darkest of souls.Auriel: Heroes of the Storm, Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2016-07-30 She believes in the potential for good in all things, including the hearts of all sentient beings. Seeking harmony in all things, she is a mediator and counselor. However, Auriel is not a pacifist, and she does not shy away from strife, for she recognises that conflict is the nature of the universe. Thus, when necessary, she serves as a warrior as well. Auriel places great value on virtues such as love and compassion. In her mind, these are things to be valued in both war and peace. She rarely speaks in short sentences, but the impact of her words is greater when she does so. She lets out a warm and soothing glow.Storm of Light What makes Auriel unique is her ability to see harmony even in the midst of discord. She believes that victory for one side does not always mean defeat for the other. To her way of thinking, beyond each conflict lies the promise of healing. This philosophy was often exemplified when she acted as a mediator between Tyrael and Imperius, in many of their heated debates. Rather than scolding them or objecting to the use of violence, she let them see that resolution opened the door to new possibilities. Sometimes, she would drape Al'maiesh around her fellows' shoulders, granting them clarity. In battle, Auriel can use Al'maiesh as a weapon as readily as she can as a device of healing. She is also capable of wielding a sword. When not on the field of battle, she spends much of her time in the Gardens of Hope. Auriel has a high regard for Deckard Cain, believing him to be an example as to why her faith in mankind was justified.Heroes of the Storm References ru:Ауриэль Category:Angiris Council Category:Diablo III NPCs Category:Aspects Category:Heroes of the Storm